


Wake Up Call

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Early Mornings, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes early morning wake up calls are not what you expect them to be.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey my sweets! I'm back on day 3 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge and the prompt for the day is Family! One of my favorite families in fanfiction in the Swan-Jones Family! :) 
> 
> Thank you to xxDustNight88 for the quick beta work she was able to do for this so that I could post it before the night is out! 
> 
> Title: Wake Up call  
> Pairing: Swan Jones Family  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Sometimes early morning wake up calls are not what you expect them to be.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author’s page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I’m also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Emma was awoken abruptly bright and early one dreary Saturday morning by excited shouts coming from the living room of her home. Groggily, she scrubbed her hands over her face before climbing out of bed to investigate the excitement.

As she descended the stairs, the voices became clearer and she could properly understand what they were saying. She shook her head and laughed to herself when she realized what was happening as she reached the last step.

"Not today, old man!"

"Old man?!"

"Just because you know how to steer and captain a ship in the water, doesn't mean you will succeed on screen. Admit it!"

"Never."

When she rounded the corner, she stopped in the doorframe of the living room. Seated on the couch, deeply involved in a racing video game were Killian and Henry. Their eyes were practically glued to the screen.

She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the door frame. There was a small part of her that wondered how long it would take them to realize she was standing there. However, the other part of her wanted to get back to bed and sleep for a few more hours.

Clearing her throat, Emma said, "Do you two have any idea what time it is?"

The look on Killian's face when his head snapped around to look at her was priceless. A soft smile grew on his face when he saw her standing there and then quickly disappeared when he glanced up and noticed the time on the clock.

"Sorry about that, love," he said, offering up the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Sorry mom," Henry said quickly with a half-hearted smile.

"It's okay," Emma replied, "I'm happy to see you two bonding. Even if it has to happen at seven am on a Saturday."

"We'll try to keep it down," Killian insisted, blowing her a kiss, which she caught before turning to head back upstairs.

"Boys will be boys," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head.


End file.
